


Polite versus Rude

by Aboywhowantedtobegod



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Waiters & Waitresses, hospitality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 08:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboywhowantedtobegod/pseuds/Aboywhowantedtobegod
Summary: Based on the writing prompt "You're an a**hole, but your girlfriend isn't"





	Polite versus Rude

Weiss Schnee didn't like working in hospitality.

Well, that wasn't totally true.

Working at her father's restaurant – a luxurious place within Vale's city centre – there were certain aspects of the job she liked. The methodical process of making cocktails, the sense of comradery with fellow members of staff, and the polite banter of regulars.

The aspect that Weiss most particularly hated about her job was being in contact with customers who were – for lack of a better word – assholes.

Her father, who was mentoring her to eventually take over after he retired, told Weiss that these kinds of people frequently came with the territory and that it was an unfortunate fact that she would have to get used to.

Though she didn't have to like it.

This night in particular would prove to test Weiss' patience.

It was an early Monday evening, long before the dinner time rush was expected to begin.   
Weiss was covering a sick colleague's shift, and despite already having been there for a couple of hours, she was in a somewhat pleasant – even happy – mood. Mondays were particularly slow for them, and though she was a perfectionist and far from lazy, Weiss found herself with hardly anything to do, and so instead was talking to one of her regulars, a young woman named Yang. Yang was a financial advisor at an office across the street, and usually came straight to the restaurant's bar after she finished her job before going home. Weiss quickly grew friendly with the blonde, despite her persistent – albeit harmless – flirting and enjoyed listening to her patron's stories of her previous flings and jobs, ranging from one-night stands with athletes to all-out bar brawls working as a bouncer. She was deep in conversation about her latest conquest when Weiss noticed a young woman come into the restaurant.

"Sorry, Yang. I'll be back in a bit, just got to see to this customer," She politely interrupted.

"Take your time, Weiss. I'm sorted," Yang replied with a smile, swirling the contents of her glass. Weiss got up from the bar she was leaning on and made her way towards the woman. 

As she approached her, she quickly took note of her appearance. She was taller than Weiss by several inches, but of a similar slim build. Her clothes were plain, but well presented. Her white button up shirt was ironed to perfection, as were her black trousers that loosely hugged her slender legs. Her shoes were polished and mirrored the restaurant's bright lighting. 

However, it was her face which grabbed the focus of Weiss' attention. Though she wore a minimal layer of makeup, she really didn't need it. The combination of high cheek bones, sharp features, and large amber her eyes made stunned Weiss. To top off the ensemble was a black bow that sat perfectly on the top of her head. As she had done many times before, she smiled and professionally addressed the customer.

"Good evening, Ms. How may I help you?"

"Hello, I have a reservation," replied the customer, her voice deep but soft and velvety.

"Ok, may I have your name please?" Weiss walked to a nearby podium, flicking through the large book of reservations.

"It's under Belladonna,"

Belladonna? Thought Weiss. Where have I heard that name before…? Oh! Of Taurus and 

Belladonna, the law firm famous for being run by Faunus and only taking Faunus cases. While he didn't turn away paying customers, it was no secret that the head of the Schnee family had an avid dislike of the Faunus. However, Weiss didn't share this view, and continued as she normally would with anyone else.

"Ok…. Alright, Ms Belladonna, I have you down for a table for two. Here are your menus, and if you just follow me, I'll show you to your table," Weiss handed her customer two leather bound menus and ushered her towards a large booth in the corner of the room, placed in such a way for privacy. Weiss motioned for the woman to take a seat, who kindly obliged.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" Weiss asked, keeping her voice to her trained accommodating tone.

"A glass of water would be lovely, thank you," Belladonna replied with a small smile as she turned her attention to the menu. Weiss nodded her head once, and made her way back to the bar, returning to a gobsmacked Yang.

"See something you like?" Weiss joked as she pulled out a glass from a nearby shelf and filled it from the tap.

"Blake Belladonna. Law student from Vale university aimed to take over her father's practise. Sexy and clever? Mommy likes a lot," Yang said, a lustful undertone in her voice.

"Hmmm? You know a lot,"

"I'm not just a pretty face," Yang replied, playfully winking at Weiss.

"Duly noted," replied Weiss, in an uninterested tone to contradict Yang's as she left the bar to bring out Blake's drink, just as a young man busted through the door and sat across from Blake. Weiss placed Blake's glass down next to her and was silently thanked by the black aired girl. She then turned her attention to the man who sat across from her. Since she didn't make any protest, Weiss could only assume she was Blake's guest.

"Can I get-?"

"I'll let you know when I am ready to order," The man interjected in a gruff voice, holding up his hand in the universally recognized gesture for stop.

"Adam!" Blake whispered harshly, then looking up to Weiss with an apologetic look on her face. Taken aback, Weiss adjusted herself, before replying with a simply "yes sir".

Oh boy, Weiss thought, is it really going to be one of those nights?

Throughout the evening, Weiss' opinion of Blake Belladonna grew while that of her companion Adam's diminished. At every opportunity, Blake always interacted with Weiss in a polite manner thanking her for her courses, asking questions politely, and making requests to Weiss well within her convenience, the dream customer. In contrast, Adam was rude and blunt, often dropping the Schnee name and insulting it. For sake of professionalism, Weiss kept her mouth shut and tolerated the unjustified behaviour.

Finally, it was getting towards the end of the night. The majority of customers had left for the nght. Amongst the stragglers were Blake and Adam, who stayed long in the restaurant long after they had finished their dinner for drinks. Weiss continued to see to their needs, until something unexpected happened. Weiss was attending to a young man who wished to pay his bill, when she heard Adam shout from behind her. She turned around to see a rather annoyed looking Adam storm out of the restaurant. Blake sat there, looking equally annoyed, her head in her hands. The restaurant was quiet, so though surprised, she wasn't too worried by the outburst. As soon as her current customer paid off his bill, she silently thanked the man and made her way towards Blake.

"Is everything alright, Ms?"

Sighing in frustration, Blake turned her head to Weiss, smiling weakly.

"I'm fine, thank you. I'd just like to pay the bill please," She answered in a weak tone of defeat.

"Cash or credit?"

"Credit please," Blake answered again, already putting her jacket and arranging her things. 

Weiss nodded again, and made her way quickly to the bar, returning with the card machine, which handed promptly to Blake.

"Thank you," Blake smiled.

"You're welcome," replied Weiss, before following up with a question. "If you don't mind me asking, why did your companion leave you with all this to pay?"

"Well, it's my fault honestly," Blake began. "Jacques Schnee's reputation speaks for himself, but I heard nothing but good things about this establishment. We both wanted to come for different reasons," Blake finished. Obviously not wanting to press the issue further, Weiss nodded in understanding as Blake began to type on the machine, but quickly stopped herself.

"Do you have an option for tipping by card?"

"Of course, Ms!"

"May I-?" Blake motioned the portable machine towards Weiss who accepted it.

"Yes, of course," Though a slight inconvenience, she restarted the whole process, this time handing the machine back to Blake when the option came to type in the amount for a tip. Blake quickly typed it up and gave it back quickly, thanking Weiss for a lovely meal. Weiss went to return the machine to its terminal. She returned Blake's card to her and was taken aback by what she saw. She turned around to try and get Blake to come back, that she must've made a mistake, but she had long deserted the restaurant. She turned back and smiled to herself.

For a hundred-lien bill, Blake kindly left an equal tip.

Notes: This was a piece I found in an old journal of mine. It was a poor piece made from an interesting writing prompt, but I simply felt the need to type it up and upload it, shit or not. Thanks for reading and adios!


End file.
